I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to golf teaching devices and, in particular, the present invention is concerned with a training device for improving a golfer's ability to putt.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Practice devices to aid the golfer in improving his putting are known in the art. Examples of golf practicing apparatus known in the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,427,538; 2,103,502; 2,456,813; 2,858,133; 3,038,726; 3,572,720; 3,885,796; 3,934,874; and 4,153,255. These patents are relevent to the Applicant's invention in that they represent the closest prior art for devices that may be utilized to improve a golfer's putting.